


A Ten Second Tale: Seduction and Other Disasters

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, it never fails, parents will understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: Korra and Asami have some time to themselves, and romance is in the air...briefly...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Tales from the Korraverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/348194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Ten Second Tale: Seduction and Other Disasters

“At last. Avatar Korra.” Her voice was a soft, purring siren’s call, utterly beguiling her captive. A gloved hand gently slipped under Korra’s chin and pushed ever so slowly, forcing her eyes to drink in the beauty of her new master. “Oh, I have waited so long for this,” her mistress smiled. “And now I have you, securely bound with those platinum handcuffs, utterly at my mercy, and oh the things I will do to you as you submit to me…”

“MOM! MOM, ARE YOU IN THERE?” came a young voice from the other side of the locked door. “MOM, SHEN JUST THREW UP REALLY HARD BUT DON’T WORRY, I PUKEBENT IT IN TIME!

“No.” Asami sighed and shook her head. “I don’t believe this…”

“AHH, SHE DID IT AGAIN AND I DIDN’T PUKEBEND IT THIS TIME!”

“We finally get a night to ourselves…”

“MOM? DID YOU HEAR ME?”

“This is not fair…”

Korra smiled weakly. “Sorry.”

“And of course it’s the night Mako’s working the late shift.” Asami started for the door but paused upon catching sight of herself in the mirror. “Oops.” She pulled off the gloves, kicked off her heels, grabbed a bathrobe and sighed again. “Back soon,” she promised.

“No problem…wait! Asami?” Korra tried to stand up but suddenly realized her predicament. “Asami? Where are the cuff keys? Can you let me go first? Asami…?

"Why the hell did we become parents again?"


End file.
